1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder assembly, and more particularly to a tool holder assembly having a sealing portion.
2. Background Art
Previously, tool holders incorporated a seal assembly disposed around the circumference of a cutting tool as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,857.